Kitsune Cafe's 1st Anniversary
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Berawal dari ide jahil sang pemilik kafe yang berujung pada ditumbalkannya Sai sebagai bahan percobaan.


Sasuke memandang ponselnya lesu di balik meja kasir. Berhubung kafe sedang sepi, pelanggan pun hanya mengisi beberapa meja di sana; dia yang biasanya mendengar teriakan tertahan para _fangirl_ pun tak memiliki aktivitas apa-apa siang ini. Biasanya pemuda 25 tahun itu sibuk mengetik balasan _chat_ dari sang kekasih, namun karena si doi masih ada kelas, jadi dia mau tak mau menunggu sampai gadis tersayangnya datang.

Mata hitamnya melirik kanan-kiri. Beberapa pelanggannya hanya sibuk meminum kopi atau memakan makanan mereka sembari mengobrol untuk mengusir kebosanan—bahkan ketika pesanan mereka sudah tandas.

"Bosen banget," dia menaruh ponselnya di rak meja kasir, "kafe punya siapa yang ngurus siapa. Emang aku ini pembantunya Naruto apa? Mana dia malah asyik _hangout_ sama pacarnya lagi. Cih, kuperas dia saat kembali ke Tokyo."

Kafe bernama Kitsune Cafe ini sebenarnya kafe milik pasangan kekasih Naruto dan Sakura yang telah dibangun sejak hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Namun atas dasar _persahabatan_ , mereka berdua meninggalkan tanggung jawab ini pada Sasuke yang seharusnya sekarang sibuk merevisi dan mengedit naskah-naskah yang masuk ke penerbit. Belum lagi dia harus menjadi DJ di salah satu radio saat malam.

Dan soal memeras itu, Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan melaksanakan niatnya cepat atau lambat—siapa bilang dia orang yang tidak tegaan?

Helaan napas kasar terdengar darinya. Dan saat dirinya mendongak menatap pintu kaca di hadapannya yang terbuka, matanya kembali cerah dan senyumnya terukir lebar.

"Karin, kenapa nggak bilang kalau kelasmu sudah selesai?" Sasuke pura-pura merajuk.

Gadis yang baru masuk kuliah itu memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Berisik. Aku mau pesan."

 _Jleb._

"Kapan kamu mau berlaku lembut sama aku? Apa aku harus manggil kamu 'Karin- _chan_ ' dulu?" godanya sembari bersiap di belakang kasir.

"Kakak ini kenapa sih. Bosan nggak lihat yang bening-bening?" Kaki jenjang terbalut rok _knife pleated_ berwarna cokelat terang itu melangkah mendekati sang kekasih. Jemari lentiknya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Kak, aku ke sini sebenarnya bukan buat pesan sih," aku Karin.

"Terus mau apa? Ketemu aku?"

"Kakak bilang gitu lagi sepatu _kets_ melayang."

"Jahat, gimana nanti kalau kita udah nikah, Dek?"

"Kak, aku nggak pernah bercanda lho."

Sabar, mungkin Karin sedang hari pertama atau lagi PMS (dia berusaha mengabaikan fakta kalau kekasihnya itu memang punya kelakuan seperti itu).

"Gini lho. Itu Kak Sakura bilang katanya lusa, kan peringatan satu tahunnya kafe ini berdiri. Jadi katanya mau ada perayaan kecil-kecilan gitu. Tapi terserah mau kayak gimana. Mau ngasih diskon kek, mau _free hug_ dari Uchiha Sasuke kek—malah katanya _free kiss_ lebih bagus, mau ngasih hadiah kek, apapun asal kafenya jangan dibakar aja."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

YANG BENER AJA.

"Dek, kalau kakak ngasih _free hug_ sama _free kiss_ kamu nggak marah emang?"

"Nggak. Aku tinggal cari Kak Menma aja buat ngasih _free hug_ sama _free kiss_ buat aku."

 _Jleb part_ dua.

"Berani kamu ke mantan kamu awas aja, Dek."

"Ya udah makanya jangan mancing," Karin berucap cuek; duh Karin banget kalau kata Sasuke _mah_.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah terang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar terus diperlihatkannya _e-mail_ yang dia terima dari Sakura sebelum dia pergi ke sini.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak di detik berikutnya.

"Anjir, Dek. Ini serius mau kayak gini aja?" pemuda sok ganteng itu menutup mulutnya.

Uzumaki Karin mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Terserah. Aku sih setuju aja."

"Ini asli beneran? _Pure_ idenya Sakura? Anjir kalau Naruto tau gimana," dia masih menahan tawanya.

"Bodo ah. Tapi ini rame juga. Aku mau deh jadi modelnya. Terus aku mau ajak Kak Sai ah~" Karin memainkan ponselnya, mencari kontak bernama Shimura Sai lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Dek, kamu udah berlalu tiga hari masih baper aja. Kan si Sai-nya juga nggak sengaja numpahin."

"Bomat. Aku masih kesel itu video buat audisi dance yang udah aku rekam sampe tujuh kali biar sempurna ketumpahan jus gitu aja— _flashdisk_ kesayangan aku pula. Kalau aku punya kopiannya, aku nggak akan marah lah, Kak. Lagian aku izin dulu kok sama pacarnya Kak Shion."

Kini giliran si kasir tampan yang mengendikkan bahunya.

"Oke deh. Tapi ini _candid_ ya. Shion sekalian ajakin ke sini. Dia mah paling ikutan ngakak Sai digituin. Eh tapi Sai nggak tau, kan kalau kamu udah punya pacar?"

Salah satu ujung bibir Karin naik beberapa mili. "Oke, Kak. Nggak lah, kalau dia tau mana berani aku ngejailin dia."

Pasangan hitam-merah itu pun tertawa nista diam-diam.

 **X.x.X**

 **Kitsune Cafe's 1st Anniversary**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Berawal dari ide jahil sang pemilik kafe yang berujung pada ditumbalkannya Sai sebagai bahan percobaan.**

 **X.x.X**

"Kak Sai, duduk di situ yuk," Karin agak menarik lengan kakak tingkatnya yang setahun lebih tua ke salah satu meja yang agak jauh dari kasir. Meja yang khusus untuk dua orang itu memang agak terlihat berbeda dibandingkan meja lainnya; di saat yang lain taplaknya warna-warni, ini malah kotak-kotak, belum lagi ada tambahan vas bunga di atasnya.

Dan jujur Sai yang memiliki insting yang tajam merasakan adanya kejanggalan di sana.

"Aku ngerasa ada yang aneh," ujar Sai sembari duduk di hadapan adik tingkatnya. Tas ransel yang biasa dia bawa disimpan di samping kaki meja.

Karin berusaha santai, dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di saku kemeja putih yang dia pakai—ngomong-ngomong itu memang kebiasaannya, melepas kacamata kalau tidak sedang belajar atau bermain komputer. Rambut sepunggungnya dia sisir sejenak menggunakan jari. "Aneh apanya, Kak?" sebisa mungkin dia atur suaranya agar tak terdengar panik (padahal siapa suruh terlihat jelas begitu).

"Ya aneh aja. Yang lain taplaknya warna-warni, kenapa cuman meja kita doang yang kotak-kotak?" pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menyipitkan matanya, fokus pada satu orang yang duduk di dekat kasir, "dan wanita itu juga aneh. Mana ada orang ke kafe pakai topi lebar dan kacamata hitam bulat seperti itu? Memangnya ini pantai?"

Gadis Uzumaki itu mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Sialan.

 _Kak Shion nggak bisa nyamar fix ini mah._

"Udahlah, abaikan aja, Kak. Oh ya, berhubung sekarang perayaan satu tahunnya kafe ini, katanya kita dapat _cake_ gratis lho. Temanku yang bilang," Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya antusias.

Alih-alih tertarik, pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. "Bener?"

"Ih serius, Kak. Coba liat sekeliling," Karin menunjuk orang-orang yang hari ini memenuhi Kitsune Cafe, "masing-masing ada _cake_ spesial, kan? Itu yang hiasannya heboh itu. Tiap orang lho dikasihnya."

"Bisa milih nggak?"

"Bisa kok bisa."

"Terus jadi taplak kita yang beda itu karena perayaan ini?"

"Iya, Kak. Jadi, kakak mau pesen _cake_ yang mana? Aku yang pesenin ke orangnya," gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan roknya sejenak. Wajahnya memang santai, tapi jantungnya sudah berdebar keras dari tadi. Belum lagi tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar; semoga saja aktingnya tidak gagal.

"Terserah kamu aja—samain."

"Samain sama kayak aku? Oke," dia melangkah menghampiri meja kasir untuk berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai perempuan di sana. Netranya melirik Sasuke yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tangan terkepal dan batuk yang terdengar pura-pura.

Satu _chocolate cake_ dengan hiasan khas perayaan hari ini diberikan pada sang gadis. "Karin- _chan_ , ini yang terakhir. Banyak yang pesen _chocolate cake_ hari ini. Kakak saranin pesen yang lain aja, soalnya bakal lama. Ini baru buat lagi sepuluh menit yang lalu," pegawai ber- _name tag_ Tenten berkata dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Namun bukannya sedih, mahasiswa baru itu justru menatap pegawai perempuan itu dengan mata bling-bling. "Nggak apa-apa. Justru ini bagus banget. Makasih, Kak."

Alhasil, gadis itu pun kembali ke mejanya dengan satu piring kecil _chocolate cake_ di tangannya untuk sang kakak tingkat. Dia menyodorkannya tanpa banyak bicara. Dan sebelum sempat Sai bertanya, Karin lebih dulu menjelaskan, " _Chocolate cake_ -nya abis. Ini yang terakhir. Aku tadi pesen yang lain aja."

"Nggak apa-apa nih? Mening kamu aja yang makan, Rin. Aku bisa nunggu kok."

"Eh, nggak apa-apa, Kak. Kakak aja duluan. Aku ngerasa nggak enak kalau aku yang makan. Yang aku pesen juga sebenernya lagi dioven. Bentar lagi beres katanya."

"Oh ya udah," Sai bersiap mengambil sendoknya ketika tiba-tiba saja orang di hadapannya menginterupsi.

"—kalau _cake_ -nya enak, aku mau kakak jadi pacar aku."

Gerakan pemuda itu berhenti. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap adik tingkatnya tak percaya; bahkan dia sampai berkedip dua kali.

"Karin?"

"Aku suka sama kakak."

Masih dalam keadaan bingung menjurus syok, Sai membalas, "Tapi aku udah punya pacar."

"Ya cobain dulu _cake_ -nya, Kak."

(diam-diam Karin bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut di bagian bar kopi)

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Dengan berat hati, dia mengambil sendok kecil berwarna perak itu lalu digunakannya untuk memotong kecil bagian kue cokelat tersebut. Disuapkannya kue itu pelan-pelan.

"Gimana, Kak kuenya? Enak, kan?" Karin menyeringai diam-diam.

Jakun pemuda pucat itu bergerak naik-turun. "Nggak," jawabnya pasti.

Meski Karin sadar dirinya sekarang sedang berakting, tetap saja ada sisi di hatinya yang merasa kesal—apalagi ditolak secara tegas seperti itu.

Jadi dia berdiri (lebih tepatnya melanjutkan aktingnya) dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan untuk kembali dengan satu _ice cup_ kopi ukuran sedang di tangannya.

Sambil memasang wajah marah, dia membuka tutup _cup_ minumannya itu lalu—

— _splash_.

Sai sukses basah kuyup dan berbau kopi; dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sakit terkena bongkahan es yang entah kenapa terasa sangat banyak dibandingkan untuk ukuran _ice cup_ sedang biasa.

"Karin!"

Cup itu ditaruh asal di atas meja.

Dia memasang wajah jutek andalannya.

"Sebenernya kalau dari peraturan mereka harusnya nyiapin kopi panas. Tapi karena aku kasian sama kakak, aku siram aja kakak pake es kopi. Dingin, kan? Enak? Musim panas gini emang enak kalau minum es kopi."

Pemuda yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu kini berwajah kesal. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan berdiri kalau saja tidak ada suara tawa menggelegar dari bagian kasir.

"ANJIR NGAKAK! DAN SHION PLIS LO NGGAK USAH SOK-SOK TAWA ANGGUN ALA PUTRI KERAJAAN! NGAKAK MAH NGAKAK AJA!"

"KAK SAS, ANJHAY KOKORO GUE NGGAK KUAT, KAKKKK!"

"INI ADA APA SEBENERNYA?! Karin! Jawab!"

Karin yang kini menunduk sambil mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. "Itu—pfft—Kak, maaf banget. Kakak jadi bahan percobaan—pfft," gadis itu balik kanan, berjongkok lalu tertawa penuh kesopanan.

"Yang," gadis berpakaian aneh tadi—yang _what the hell_ adalah Shion—menghampiri sang kekasih, "kamu baca gih pengumuman yang ditempel di belakang kasir. Sebenernya itu umum, buat siapa aja. Tapi kamu yang jadi korban pertama—itu pun karena direncanain."

"Apaan sih?" Sai berjalan terburu menuju kasir, mengabaikan kasir tampan yang kini masih sibuk menahan tawa.

.

Pengumuman untuk Seluruh Pengunjung Kitsune Cafe!

Berhubung sekarang adalah hari perayaan kesatu berdirinya kafe ini, maka kami memberikan pelayanan spesial untuk para pelanggan setia kami!

Satu, setiap pelanggan akan mendapatkan satu _cake_ gratis! _Cake_ bisa dipilih sendiri.

Dua, kami menyediakan jasa pernyataan cinta! Bawa _cake_ yang kamu beli (terserah mau itu _cake_ gratis atau _cake_ lainnya dari toko kami) lalu berikan pada orang yang kamu sukai. Bilang padanya, 'Kalau _cake_ -nya enak, kita harus berpacaran'. Nah, karena _cake_ kami selalu enak, dia tidak akan mungkin menolakmu!

Catatan: kalau dia berani-beraninya menolakmu, kami menyediakan secangkir kopi panas lalu kamu bisa langsung menyiramnya dengan kopi tersebut~ :)

 _Have a nice day, everyone_ ~!

.

"Kamvret."

"Ma-maaf, Kak Sai. Anggap ini balasan dendamku karena kakak numpahin jus jambu kakak ke _flashdisk_ -ku yang berharga."

Sai menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. "Kamu masih marah? Jangan bilang ini peraturan kamu yang buat, Rin?"

Gadis itu langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ini peraturan yang buat Kak Sakura, pemilik kafe ini. Aku sih cuman manfaatin situasi aja."

Mendengar kalimat Karin tersebut, Shion yang daritadi sibuk mengelap wajah kekasihnya kembali meledak dalam tawa. Membuat Sai yang merasa dipermainkan mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa.

"Maaf, Kak Sai," Uzumaki Karin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'v' disertai dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

"Dasar kamu. Awas ya kalau berani jailin kakak kayak gini lagi," ancam Sai pura-pura.

"Iya, Kak hahaha. Lagian, aku udah punya pacar—itu yang jadi kasir, dia DJ radio juga lho."

Pemuda pucat itu tertohok tak percaya. Lidahnya menusuk bagian dalam pipinya, tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Karin, ancaman tadi bukan pura-pura."

"Hiii! Iya siap, siap!"

Sasuke menghampiri korban kejahilan mereka lalu meminta maaf, secara dia juga, kan masih ada hubungan dengan acara jahil-jahilan ini. Shion juga minta maaf, meski tawanya masih belum bisa berhenti. Karin mengecup singkat pipi kiri sang kakak tingkat.

Sai sendiri hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala meski masih dongkol.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Ini terinspirasi dari foto yang beredar di Facebook, aslinya dari toko kue di China gitu—cuman ada yang aku ubah dikit biar sesuai sama cerita.

Pas aku ngetik ini, kok kayaknya imej SasuKarin manggil kakak-adek cocok ya? Kan biasanya gue-lo atau aku-kau yang kesannya gue-lo. Tapi begitu pake kakak-adek kok kiyut sih iih :'(

Dan iya aku tau ini OOC banget wkwk. Abisnya gimana ya, SasuKarin-ku selalu OOC, kan ya. Terus kalau insiden pembantaian oleh Itachi nggak pernah terjadi, menurutku Sasuke pasti nggak ada bedanya sama Naruto. Pasti bakal ceria-ceria imut manis gitu (pas kecilnya) (pas gedenya amit-amit) (#TimBullySasukeBeraksi).

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
